the mission
by gaaras-lover
Summary: ok this is the sequel to the starry night.....hehe please read
1. The Mission

The mission

By Arrykka Walt

I hope you like it this was all my idea

Chapter 1. The mission

After a month had passed since Lina got her team a huge promotion to do b-class missions Lina had been training Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro things of a leaf but screwing with Gaara by night. Lina and Gaara had gotten close but still kept their secrete by day and managed to escape suspicion a few times easily by getting into arguments about stupidity.

Lina was running beside Gaara's team and her own to the Hokage's chambers her sensei already there. "Li I'm tired...lets stop and rest" kanji said as Lina still running glared at him. "you've been lazy all day...and their going to yell at me cause I've been late more then 3 or 4 times...but it would be your fault" she said as they then ran up the stairs of the building that had the Hokage's chambers in. they all arrived on time and out of breath as they then walked in to see Iruka and Hayate on either sides of the Hokage's desk.

Both smiled as slowly they all regained breath and posture and stood straight in front of them. "Eadin you're not needed in this mission...nor are your entire major weapons like Lina...your cousin's sword...Gaara... your gourd...Temari... your fan... Kankuro your puppet... and kanji... you have no major weapon" Hayate said slowly as they looked confused at him. Lina stepped forth curiously "and what is the meaning of this ....what is our mission before you start telling us what we need and don't need... and why isn't Eadin needed" she said glaring at both Hayate and Iruka.

Iruka looked at her and glared back "because nitwit he doesn't have a girlfriend or a very close girl that is his friend to do this mission to call a girlfriend... that happens to not have a guy" he said as everyone looked nervous but confused. "What do you mean... girlfriend...you mean we have to have a boyfriend or girlfriend in this mission" Temari asked nervously Hayate nodded. "Well you don't need me either" Kankuro said as Iruka and Hayate smiled again. "Yes you will be their supervisor" Hayate said as he glanced at Tsunade who then threw gently a scroll at Lina.

Lina caught it and read it. Lina started blushing "so Gaara is my so called boyfriend in this mission....temari is kanji.... We are teaming up with Sasuke and Naruto and Shikamaru and their actual girlfriends" she said as everyone started blushing except Gaara who was blushing inside. Lina passed the scroll on down to the others who read it and passed it on as they where blushing.

"That's correct Lina...but it also says why you are going.... To retrieve a kidnapped ninja named Kinjo..." Tsunade said serious as they all looked shocked for they knew Kinjo. "Kinjo the Jounin almost got into the Anbu squad Kinjo the one we know Kinjo" Kankuro said nervously as then the doors opened.

Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Hinata all walked in blushing. "So we get to go to this camp" Naruto smiled as they all got nervous. "Ya and play dress up and play pretend" Lina said sarcastic as then Naruto glared at her. The Hokage explained everything to them and everyone nodded as then the Hokage dismissed them handing them all civilian clothing.

They all walked to the bathroom with Iruka and Hayate and changed into them to see if they fit and that they actually looked civilian enough. Lina and the girls walked into the bathroom together. They all waited till everyone was finished changing when they all came out. They had all came out with short kimonos on with short shorts under them except Lina who refused to put it on. Sakura had a pink kimono, Ino a purple, Hinata a light blue, and Temari a tan kimono but Lina had on a grey daytime girl's shirt on and black shorts on.

"She refused the kimono... so she is wearing this the whole time" Hinata said nervously. Hayate had another set in his hands just like the one Lina was wearing now for her "ya I know I gave it to her to see if she would actually would put it on...but I guess not" he said smiling. Lina glared at him. "You all have your things packed because we had the curtsy of packing it for you...Lina has her boyish clothes packed and everything else and so do the rest of you" Iruka said as finally Gaara came out of the bathroom. All had their family seal somewhere on their kimono but Lina's was on her back.

Lina was looking grumpy as Lina almost started to drool from what she saw. Gaara was wearing black pants and black shirt. Then Naruto came out wearing his usual black shirt with the white swirl on it and some orange pants looking his usual but different kind of pants then he usually wears. Then Sasuke came out very grumpy wearing blue pants and a red day time shirt with his family seal on his back. Then Shikamaru came out wearing tan pants and a green shirt. Then slowly kanji came out wearing all blue.


	2. Starting

Chapter 2. Starting

None of them had their headbands on but neither did they have on their weapons pouch or their major weapons on them because they had left them all in the Hokage's chambers. "Ok since all of you are ready... it's time for you to leave" Iruka said as he waved at them and wished them a safe trail then walked off leaving them with Hayate. "Ok fallow me... I'll give you your director and your things" he said as they walked with him down to some horse stables.

They all looked amazed as they looked at the horses. Hayate brought out 9 horses all with family seals on them. He then let them go and took one at a time and gave them a horse that had their own family seal on it. Lina looked at her own horse it was black with a patch of white on his forehead but also her family seals that where on each eye patch thing.

Gaara was watching her stare at her family seal then looked away disapprovingly. "Lina... your family abandoned you with me... you have a right to be not proud to see your family seal" he thought then looked at his own family seal which was the one that was on Kankuro's ninja wear. Gaara then sighed as a women director from the grass came out riding her own horse which was a white spotted brown horse.

"They all ready" she said as line got up on hers with no problem. The director looked at Lina's family seal "so this is the one from the demon family" she thought as Lina rode her horse to be in between Ino's and Sakura's horse. Lina reached out both hands and helped them on then rode to help Hinata on her horse. Lina then was now helping Temari onto her horse "Ya they are" Hayate said as Hinata looked shyly at her horse which was pure white.

The guys with some problems had managed to get on their horses. "HELL FUCK YOU!!! LI THAT LADY IS STAREING AT YOU....I know... KICK HER ASS...uuummm I would...but no...AAAAAA" Lina thought as she argued with herself. Gaara rode his horse to be beside Lina's. Lina looked up from petting her horse and into his eyes. Gaara smirked as her when no one was looking as Lina then blushed.

They had now started to ride now and Lina was beside Gaara in the front as they all rode beside the person they where supposedly going out with. The director then turned around and looked at Lina "so your from the demon family....I wouldn't imagine someone like you would actually get a date...but oh wait you managed to get a cold hearted guy like Gaara... what a nerd" she said aloud as everyone frowned.

Gaara was about to use the sand he could create when Lina made a comeback "well look at you making yourself look tough picking on a defenseless demon girl like me...but guess what you forget I am with my team and we could easily stop and kick your ass easily...so watch it you mess with one you mess with the rest of us...right team" she said as she heard a chores of cheers where heard from behind. The woman frowned and turned herself to face forward. Gaara looked at her and smirked then looked at the woman in front of him and glared at her.

They had now arrived at the camp and were greeted by unknown ninja's from different countries. Lina saw mission Nins from her village and frowned. Lina got off her horse and was greeted by an unknown face. "Oh looky a demon girl... you think she'll serve me" the girl said with her friends. Lina looked at her calm but with a bored face and stuck her tongue out as Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Temari walked by taking her with them laughing. The girl then frowned with anger.

A missing Nin from the leafs took them to a tree house and they climbed it. Once they where inside they looked around it but had only enough room to stretch out in their sleep beside their boyfriend or girlfriend. Lina was sitting by Gaara; Ino who didn't care about Sasuke was sitting by Shikamaru with her arms wrapped around one of his arms; Sakura with her arm wrapped around her boyfriend Sasuke; and Temari sat next to kanji with Kankuro sitting on the door, but Hinata and Naruto sat next to the wall in between Lina and Ino's group.

They looked around and saw one window facing the camp leader's cabins with black curtains and windows so just in case it rains. They all set their things with their couple in each corner and Kankuro put his things with Gaara and Lina's things and they all put a blanket out everywhere except the door. They all smiled and tried to act like a couple except Lina and Gaara who kept frowning cause they still never agreed on being it (even if they where a couple).


	3. Family leader

Chapter 3. Family leader

Warning. Cussing and some sexual crap!!!

Lina smiled and actually got close to Gaara as she then wrapped her arms around his neck everyone laughed as then the door started to open sending Kankuro into the wall as one of the camp leader's cam through the door seeing this as then Gaara fell over. The camp leader smiled and came in and sat where Kankuro was sitting. Gaara put an arm around Lina but was arguing with himself "FUCK....I have to act slightly like I do when we're alone....FUCK!!!! Oh well...FUCK!!!!" he thought to himself.

The leader smiled at them all and only Lina noticed his family symbol was the same as hers "so how do you like your tree house that you will be staying in for a month" he said as they nervously smiled at him. "It's great... small but very cozy" Lina said as they all nodded. "Ok since I'm your camp leader... you'll tell everything your problem....so what family do we come from and who is the leaders of this group" he said as they all saw Lina smile big. They all got nervous at her smile. "I'm leader of the girls and my friend Shikamaru is leader of the guys" she said still smiling and was now looking at their camp leader from head to toe. "I'm from the Yamanaka clan" Ino said nervously posing as she sat. He was shaking their hands as they said their clans name.

Shikamaru looked at her and smiled nervously "I'm from the Nara clan" he said still looking at Ino with an occasional look at the smile Lina had on. "I'm from the Haruno clan" Sakura smiled but kept an eye on Lina. Temari frowned worried on what Lina might do "hhhmmm I'm the daughter of Kazekage" she said then smiled. "Hyuuga clan" Hinata said nervously flashing her sweet nervous smile. "Uzamaki clan...I'm my own leader" Naruto said smiling hyperly. "I'm son of Kazekage" Kankuro said as he too smiled nervously. Gaara didn't say anything then sighed still with his hands around Lina "I'm Kazekage's youngest son" he said as then the leader looked at Lina.

Lina opened her eyes and flashed her hyper smile at him and pointed at his clan. "The same clan as you...Meizu" she said as they all looked nervous. "Well my smart little sister... you found out...but please don't tell!!! We both aren't Shinobi ...well we are but we are acting like civilian....what do you say little sister" he said as they all got nervous. Lina nodded with a sigh "fine...but why do you still leave me alone" she said as he got nervous. He scratched the back of his head nervously "don't know" he said as her brow twitched.

"Hhhmmm for that answer I'll kick your ass" Lina said about to get up and kick him when Gaara didn't let her up. Everyone smiled and laughed as she struggled. Gaara didn't say anything as Meizu gave him a look of an overprotective brother does. Gaara glared at him and looked away. "Lina that means...this is one of the _demon brothers_" Ino asked nervously getting closer to Shikamaru. Lina nodded "but as he says ...I must trust him...if he isn't true to his word about playing like a civilian for now...I'll kick him and the other one" she said as Meizu smiled.

Naruto looked confused "so...this is one of the guys that attacked me, Sasuke and Sakura, and as an illusion chopped Kakashi-sensei into millions of pieces" he asked curiously. Meizu nodded nervously as Naruto was about to kick his ass. Everyone on Naruto held him down. "Fine you're our camp leader...but since we are doing something for you...do something for us" Lina asked as everyone settled down and looked from her to her brother. Meizu nodded not knowing what she wanted "anything... if you keep us a secrete" he said as Lina held out her hand. "You keep us a secrete" she said as then Meizu shook to seal their promise. "Done deal" he said.


	4. the past war

Chapter 4. The past war

Lina smiled because she then took notice to her brother and how weird he looked without his head band and mask on but still with his damn spiky hair. He then cleared his throat interrupting her thoughts. "Ok I'm your camp leader but you also have another camp leader...a female...because there is a hot spring we will be taking you too..." he said as Lina's face drooped in fear. "NO WAY I AM NO FUCKIN WAY GETTING IN A DAMN TOWEL AND INTO A HOT SPRING.... There might be hintai...even in this room" she yelled except the last part. Everyone laughed as she then started pouting with her hands behind her back.

Lina shivered and sakura gave her a blanket and covered the both of them up. Gaara then wrapped both of them up and wrapped his arms around Lina outside the blanket as her hands found there way around his length. She just played with him but didn't take any measures to start stroking his length.

Gaara was slightly panting but no one noticed. Lina smiled and played like she wasn't doing anything. Lina then

Took her hand out of his pants as then Meizu got closer glaring at Gaara who returned the glare and messed up Lina's hair smiling at her and leaving saying his good-bye's and that he would be back later with the other camp leader.

"Lina does have a good point...there might be hintai around here...we never know" Ino said nervously as the guys except Gaara laughed. The girls all hit the guys but Kankuro laughed on. "Can it Kankan" Lina said as he looked at her blushing from what she called him. Temari busted out laughing as everyone was left in a haze. "Damn it li don't call me that....GRRR" he said as a smirk crossed Gaara's face as she smirked too. "Sorry Kankan but I like it..." she said as everyone smiled in confusion and because the name was funny.

Temari stopped laughing for a moment and explained "well before Lina was in the leaf village her father abandoned her in the sand... Gaara was her first friend... ever in that village and in life...then he let her meet us she called me Temi and Kankuro.....Kankan" she said then busted out laughing again as tears came to her eye's.

They all started laughing Except Lina who had a cheesy smile on, Gaara he doesn't smile or laugh, and Kankuro who was giving Lina the death glare. Kankuro smiled and Lina was confused at it. "Right but we can't forget sleeping beside our friendly little Gaara right...." He said as he got glares from both Lina and Gaara. They all looked at Lina and Gaara who still where wrapped up with each other but where looking different ways. "You two slept in the same bed" Naruto asked with a big smile. Lina glared daggers at him then Kankuro.

"as a kid we both where three I didn't have a place so Gaara let me stay and offered his bed...and you all know of my lonely issue if the house is empty I'll either not sleep or find another house to sleep that has someone in it....well it was worse I wouldn't let Gaara sleep in another room cause I was such I one scary cat and two because of my stupid issue" she said as they smiled. Lina then developed a huge smile that Gaara was looking at "ok what about you mister cat hat that had a face on it and cat ears and cat tail with a small doll" she said as everyone laughed.

The day went on with the two going to war with each other making everyone laugh (except Gaara) about the past and the stupid things the two did. The door opened once again and in came Meizu who looked at Lina and a still wrapped up Gaara who still had his hands around her. Meizu was then fallowed by a dark haired woman who smiled at them all. "Ok this is jade she is the girl's camp leader introduce yourselves to her ladies and gentlemen... That are so loud we head you from the camp cabin" he said as they all smiled (except Gaara).

"I'm Ino Yamanaka from the Yamanaka clan" Ino said again striking a pose. Jade giggled at this. "I'm Shikamaru Nara....from the Nara clan..." he said with a sigh. Jade nodded and shook the two's hands "I see you two are a couple" she said as the two nodded. Jade smiled at them. "I'm sakura Haruno...from the Haruno clan" sakura said as she smiled hugging Sasuke who rolled his eyes. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha...from the Uchiha clan" he said coldly as the lady looked at him.

"Are you a ninja from the leafs" she asked as he looked at her. "No...I'm a civilian" he said as she smiled "ok". She then looked at kanji and his date. "I'm kanji Konohim....from the Konohim clan" he said smiling as Temari blushed beside his as she looked at him as he wrapped his arm around her. Both Kankuro and Gaara looked at him and glared daggers at him. "I'm Temari....I'm daughter of Kazekage" she said still blushing but with her eye's closed looking tough. Kanji then poked her and she started to smile.

"Kankuro ...middle child of Kazekage" he said with a smile. Jade smiled and nodded shocking his hand. "I'm Lina Katine...from the...demon... clan" Lina said slowly then smiled as Gaara's grip got tighter as if supporting her. Meizu smiled at that "I see in that he will even if he never smiles or laughs he will make her smile or laugh just by simple things" Meizu thought to himself. "I'm Gaara...third and youngest child of Kazekage" Gaara said not taking the ladies hand but Lina nudged him and then he took it.

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki..." he said when everyone said with him "of the Uzamaki clan...your (Naruto said I'm) your own leader". Hinata blushed and fidgeted with her fingers. "I-I'm Hinata....h-Hyuuga...of the Hyuuga clan" she said as her cheeks turned slight pink. Jade smiled at the shy Hinata. "Nice to meet you all...Katine...wow...is she your sister Meizu" jade said as he smiled and messed up Lina's hair again. "Yep" he said smiling. "WOW!! Ok ok well I'm the girl's camp leader for when we go on things such as the hot springs" she said smiling. "If you got anything you have to tell us please tell us...but it's now 10:00 and we must get up early to hike and swim at a near by lake" Meizu said glaring at Gaara again in a glance. They had then left minutes later and everyone settled down and fell asleep or so we thought.


	5. Freak

Chapter 5. Freak

That night Lina slept facing Gaara both watched each other because their was just enough light so that the two could see every feature of the others face. Lina was smiling happily at Gaara who then closed his eyes with a smirk. Gaara then opened his eye's and seen Lina was asleep or so he thought cause her hands where sneaking then Gaara smirked cause a smirk appeared on her face and he felt Lina going into his pants. Slowly she wrapped her cold hands around his length and started to rub it. Slowly panting as she got slightly faster at the movements.

"c-curse...you...li" the words came out of his mouth slowly as wrapped his arms around her. She was smirking as she heard his panting get worse. She stopped and looked up at him and smiled a cheesy smile. He smirked back looking into her glowing sky blue eyes. They then kissed slowly and deeply for a couple of minutes then separated. She was now burring herself into Gaara's body. "Well...I can't help it but...she always smells good..." he thought as he looked at her through the darkness and for once smiled at her but she didn't see it.

When everyone woke up Lina and Gaara had already changed into civilian clothes again and where ready but where sitting on the roots of he tree in silence. "Hey you two lovers come on up" Ino said as Lina looked up and smiled "come on... their finally awake" Lina said to Gaara. They climbed the tree (there where pieces of wood nailed into the tree) and where in the tree house. "Now we are going to change...so don't let the guys look li...or we will kick you and the guys" Sakura said as Lina then closed the window and closed the blinks.

Lina then stood on the door and made the guys face the window and she faced the window watching them very carefully. The girls then changed into civilian clothes and went out of the tree house with Gaara as they guys got changed and came down one by one. They all stayed where they where when only Meizu walked up. "Ok guys... and gals let's go eat" he said as they all fallowed him. They where all sitting down eating sitting across from their boyfriend or girlfriend. Lina propped her feet up in Gaara's lap who didn't mind at all. From right to left was Lina, Hinata, sakura, Ino, Temari And on the guy's side from right to left was Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, kanji, and Kankuro.

Meizu had gone to eat with the other leaders. The same unfriendly face came back up to Lina and her gang. "Hey freak...what's your name" she said as Lina's gang looked at her in raged. Lina smirked as even the whole room went quiet and watched. "Well what does it matter... you picked out a name for me" Lina said eating. The girl's face got red in anger. "What's your name freak" she asked again with a more demanding note in it. "Freak" Lina said as her gang laughed except Gaara who smirked at Lina's toying with the girl.

The girl got mad and stormed off. The whole room was smiling and went back to its talking. They had finished eating and was approached again but not by the girl but by both Meizu and jade. "Let's go" he said as they got up but was approached in the process by another guy who picked up Lina with a huge. He put her down and messed up her hair. Lina looked up and saw Gouzu and hugged him.

They then walked off with Lina looking back at Gouzu who was waving like and idiot. "Hey Gaara give me piggy back" she asked Gaara who was glaring at her. They both where lagging behind because they wanted to lag behind. She looked at him with pleading eyes which mad him sigh. He gave in and bent over as Lina got on and he ran but still was at the back of the group.

Meizu looked back and saw Gaara carrying his little sister. "So a guy like that gives into my sister...I wonder if their really going out... or just came like this to see this place.... Or something else" Meizu thought to himself then smiled knowing he was jealous because he was an over protective brother. Gaara and Lina kept whispering to each other as they soon not far but started to lag again.

"I wuv you Gaara" she said smiling making his smirk. "Heh... you use to say that instead of love when we where three" he said as she smiled knowing he loved her back and he didn't have to say anything. "Yea I know... since yesterday with the war with your brother I'm now remembering our past as kids... aara" she said as he smirked with a small laugh that only she could hear. "Wow... I got Gaara to laugh" she said with her arms around his neck. "So you did... aara thats what you use to call me cause you where too lazy to say Gaara" he said making her laugh.

Meizu with his good eyes saw the two smiling and having fun. "Oiy...you two stop lagging behind or you might get lost... and who knows what you'll do then" he said teasing the two as everyone laughed looking behind as they caught up. Gaara stopped smirking when he caught up and glared at the back of Meizu's head. Who stopped as jade went ahead and stayed in the back with the two.

"I remember when I use to give Lina piggy back rides all over the place cause I wouldn't let Gouzu carry her... nor did dad want to even care for her so he never wanted to see Lina...but who cares the good for nothing is dead" Meizu said as everyone smiled at the memory. "Gouzu use to call me horsy because I always gave into my sister wanting piggy back rides... it was only me Gouzu and Zabuza who took care of Lina... before Zabuza went crazy" he said as everyone laughed except Gaara who adjusted Lina on his back and listened to Meizu.

Gaara and Meizu then looked at each other and glared daggers at each other. Lina saw this and smacked Meizu on the forehead saying "oh sorry a fly was on your head" and then with her other hand slightly pinched Gaara. Gaara looked back at her and glared at her who was looking at him with a not so happy face on. He then sighed as Lina rested her head on her arm that was around his neck.

thanks for reading my story!!!...thanks for all the great .... reviews!! but please if its hate reviews i don't want them nor mean remarks!! please and thanks you!!


	6. memories

sorry for not updateing in a while!! well here is chapter 6 hope you like it!!!

Chapter 6. Memories

"What else did Lina do" sakura asked looking back but still walking. Meizu still rubbing his forehead looked at sakura. "She use to get hyper and run around as me Gouzu and Zabuza tried to catch her and calm her down" he said as everyone smiled because they could see that actually happen. "So what about the rest of you" jade said smiling walking down the trail in front of the group. "Naruto eats ramen everyday from day one of every single week" sakura said smiling as everyone laughed because it was the truth.

"Sakura and Ino use to fight over Sasuke every day of every week since they both set eye's on him" Naruto said making a come back. Lina smiled "hey Kankan...tell them something" she said as Kankuro looked back at her and gave her the death glare. "STOP CALLING ME THAT LI" he yelled as everyone laughed hard. Jade looked curious "why do you call him Kankan" she asked as Lina's smile got bigger and cheesier.

Everyone started laughing "oh no not again" Temari said again dieing of laughter. Kanji gave her piggy back ride so she wouldn't pass out and hurt herself from the laughing. "I call him Kankan because when I was abandoned in the sand village I met my lovely Gaara who introduced me to Kankan and Temi... I called them that because one I was either to lazy to say their names or two I just loved calling them that... Kankan played with dolls while Temi played with fans" she said as everyone laughed even Gaara who laughed that only Lina could hear.

"I DIDN'T PLAY WITH DOLLS THEY WHERE MATINEE PUPPETS" he yelled as everyone was laughing hard. "Keep telling yourself that my friend keep telling yourself that" she said making everyone laugh even harder. Gaara was laughing to the point that only Lina could hear. Meizu looked at him and saw he was laughing and smiled "isn't he suppose to be a murderer of the sand" he thought to himself and then saw Lina kiss the back of Gaara's neck then buried her right cheek into the back of his neck his neck with a small smile.

They then arrived at a small lake laughing because Kankuro and Lina and the occasional Temari had gotten into the war again. "Ok now get dressed into your bathing suits and you can swim..." He said as the girls started to strip in front of them to reveal they already had their bathing suits on. When the girls then walked over to the lake and walked on the wooden bridge where most fish on it.

"Ok who's going in first" sakura said as jade came up behind them. "Who's going first" she said as Lina then walked to the land again then ran and jumped off it landing with a splash in the water. They all watched in shock as they guys came up behind the girls and they searched for Lina. She didn't come up but she was now already on shore and sneaking up on the others Lina then pushed everyone who moved out of the way except the girls who then grabbed Lina but she was too slippery and fell in. they submerged glaring at Lina who was still on the wooden bridge thingy as then Naruto and kanji appeared behind Lina.

Lina looked shocked as they both looked at her with a small evil grin on their faces as then Naruto grabbed the upper half of her body and kanji grabbed her feet and Naruto then grabbed her arms letting her butt drop to the wooden. "Ouch YOU GIUYS!!! NO DON'T DO IT!!!" she started to plea as they then swung her back and forth as the girls got out of the way. They then let go of her in the direction of the lake and with a splash she landed far away. Gaara and Meizu then appeared behind the two and pushed them into the lake and with a splash they where in the lake.

Lina was now back on shore and walked up behind Gaara who was looking at her the whole time she took one of his arms "come on... its not so bad" she said catching her brother off guard and pushed him in. he fell in screaming and came up was gasping "DAMN YOU LINA I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS" he yelled.

The other girls had now Sasuke and Kankuro and were helping Lina get Gaara into the water. The guys still struggled but it was too late. They managed to get Sasuke into the water and Kankuro but where still struggling with Gaara who kept getting out of their grip. "GO GAARA YOU CAN DO IT" the guy yelled and came to his rescue but it was too late they had managed to get him and push him over.

The guys came for revenge but Lina told them to jump so it wouldn't give them a chance to do it. The girls then started to swim in the deep area when Gaara came up behind an off guard Lina. Lina turned around and tried to swim fast away but he grabbed her. He wrapped his arms around her and she felt that he was standing on sand. Lina smirked and stood on the sand too. "You think you could get away for free what you got the others to do" he said smirking. "Yea... cause I know a way that I can get away" she said as she smirked.

Gaara felt her hand go from his chest and make swirls and started to go further down making circles till she stopped and got his length and smiled. "Lina...what the hell are you..." he said as she started to make fast and hard rhythms. Gaara then pushed her away as he then melted into the water. Lina laughed and went under to see if he was ok.

While they where underwater Lina kissed Gaara gently as she smiled at him with her eye's open. He also had his eye's open. They then went up for air and weren't standing on sand "I told you my love" she said as he smirked. "so you did" he said then kissed her but no one saw it.

well hope you liked this chapter updating soon!!!!


	7. jealous helpers

sorry i havn't updated in a while!!!! here enjoy!!!

Chapter 7. Jealous helpers

Hours had passed and they had gotten back to their tree house. "Alright you 11 get down here and come eat" Meizu called up the tree house. They had all gotten dressed into other clothes and came down. Meizu then walked them to their table with their food and left them. Again as Lina ate she propped her feet up in Gaara's lap. They all sat in the same order they did that morning. Lina bent over her food when juice came at her but missed and Naruto moved just in time making the juice hit the one in back of him.

The room silenced again as Lina turned around and saw it was the same girl that harassed her this morning. "Oh look it hot head!!" Lina said making her friends laugh. The girl then chucked the paper cup at Lina which didn't make it which made her friends laugh more. The girl then stormed off again making the whole room laugh. They had finished eating and were walking to there tree house when both Lina and Gaara had disappeared.

Lina had Gaara's hand and ran on a trail far from their tree house. They looked around and saw nothing but dark trees with no tree houses. Lina was smirking "Lina you're bad..." Gaara said as then kissed him making him shut up. Gaara then pushed Lina into a tree still kissing her open mouthed. Lina had her arms around Gaara's neck. "Gaara... as much as I want to... Meizu and Gouzu could appear any moment...I know I took you out here but I have to tell you something." She said as Gaara wrapped his arms around her. "I think my brother is jealous of you..." she said giggling taking her arms off his neck as then Meizu and Gouzu appeared.

"You two knock it off" Gouzu said as Meizu then pushed Gaara knocking him down. "Meizu!! Don't start" Lina said getting in between the boys and Gaara. Lina glared at them "I brought him out here to tell him something... not to do something" she said as they crossed their arms looking at her. "And what is that little sister" Gouzu asked glaring at Gaara as he got up. Gaara then crossed his arms to.

"As I was saying and this proves my point... my _brothers _are jealous of you Gaara" she said as her brothers busted out laughing. "Us jealous of him...." Meizu said as Gouzu added "we aren't we just don't want to see our sister hurt". Lina looked up at them "don't want to see me hurt... too late on you behalf so lets protect her from her friends and love.. You guys never where there I had sensei for a father figure kanji and Eadin for brothers... and now that I'm reunited with Gaara he's mine" she said angrily as then she took off towards the tree house.

"You weren't there either... But she's more angry at us then you" Meizu said pointing at Gaara. "Because I came to her... and let her love me... I didn't just happen to find her and still try to make her miserable... or avoid her sometimes... as I sometimes see you do... you're her brothers... I'm her lover..." Gaara said as Gouzu looked at Meizu. "You avoid her...sometimes... FUCK!!! Ok ok so...you're her boyfriend... how can we help you... you know... to not make Lina so miserable" Gouzu said as Meizu was looking sad at what he has been doing.

"This is a shot..." Gaara thought to himself. "Yea... is... is there a prisoner from the leaf village here" he asked as both twins looked at each other in confusion. "... If we said yes so what" Meizu said as Gouzu elbowed him. "Yes there is...why" Gouzu said as a smirk came across Gaara's face. "Well... could you tell us everything you know...it's something I can't tell you about" he said as Meizu frowned. "Hhhmmm ok..._we _all I see is you" Gouzu said as Gaara began to walk towards the tree house. "I know...we are going to the tree house" he said as the twins fallowed him.

When they got there they saw everyone smiling as then angry sky blue eye's fell on them. "Ok about your prisoner..." Gouzu whispered as they all looked nervous "all we know is from what Gaara told us... you guys are here to see about a prisoner..." and then Meizu added "but we think this is a mission... and you're here to retrieve this prisoner...but of course... You guys have to cut us a deal". Everyone looked even more nervous. "First what is this deal" Lina said as then Meizu smiled at her. "help us clear our names from missing nins... we never wanted to be missing... it's the family's business" Meizu said as they all looked at each other. "DAMN IT!!!" Lina thought over and over looking at everyone. "Ok" they all said in unison which made them all laugh.

The twins told them everything they wanted to know and more. They all smiled then thanked the twins as they left so they could all sleep.

hope you injoyed the chapter!!!!


End file.
